Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian: DOBBIN style
by dobbinx
Summary: Chapter 5 is currently up! xD Anyways, this is MY view of Book 5. Percabeth. Percy faces harder challenges than ever before as he and Camp Half-Blood defend Mt. Olympus from the Titan army. That's the REAL book's summary, anyways.
1. Of High School Musical and Dolphins

**Disclaimer:**** As brilliant as I may be, I did NOT create the Percy Jackson series or any of the major characters. If you don't recognize a character from the books, then I most likely randomly came up with them to fill a small part in the story. This is MY version of book five, so if I don't finish it before the fifth book comes out, this'll just be my way of looking at the book.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Please no flames saying "this sucks". If you're going to call my work sucky, tell me how I can make it unsucky. =) If you read my entire rant here, you deserve a cookie. *gives you a cookie***

**And yes, the entire story will be from Percy's POV. **

_Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian [Dobbin-style]_

_Chapter One: Of High School Musical and Dolphins_

Have you ever seen High School Musical 2? I know, a normal 15-going-on-16 year old boy shouldn't normally be watching crappy movies like that, but hey, I was bored and nothing was on cable. But anyway, do you remember at the beginning when everyone in the classroom started chanting, "Summer. Summer. Summer."? Well, some boneheads in my last class, English, decided to start that up on the last day of good ol' Goode High School. So I was stuck listening those numbskulls for the last five minutes of the school year.

Now, I normally wouldn't have minded their little mindless mantra, but instead of hearing "summer" playing repeatedly in my head, I kept hearing "doom" or "destruction" or other words like that beginning with "d". See, I, Perseus Jackson (seriously, don't ask about the name), am a half-blood, which means that I'm half-mortal, half-god. No, not THE God. I'm not Jesus reborn or anything. I mean that I'm half Greek god. Meaning that Poseidon's my father, Hades is my uncle, and Apollo's my cousin.

Go figure.

Now, I guess most normal half-bloods wouldn't have such depressing thoughts. But, you see, I'm special. There's this prophecy that the next child of the Big Three (which are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) who turns 16 years old and miraculously doesn't get themselves killed beforehand will make a decision that'll either save or destroy Mt. Olympus. And, unless some random kid of Zeus or Hades's pops up, it looks like it'll be me. That's like the best birthday present I could've ever asked for, huh?

Yeah, sure.

Ah well, I guess you'd be thinking I'd be cherishing my last moments in my high school though, right? I mean, considering that this may be the last time I'll ever go to a high school, or see so many mortals whose mouths I want to tape shut gathered together in the same room. But, I don't know. I guess the idea that I would have to go face-to-face with the Titan Lord, Kronos, who had to die, hadn't really sunken in. I mean, do you really daydream about either saving or destroying Western Civilization once you turn sixteen years old? I don't think so.

_BRRRRRRRRRRING! _I sighed deeply. "Thank the gods," I mumbled to myself, rubbing my forehead. As I got up, I accidentally bumped into a girl and she dropped all of her books. (who has books on the last day of school? I honestly was thinking she was crazy.)

"My bad," I said, bending down to help her get her stuff together. She was grumbling under her breath about klutzy guys and how this _always _happens to her, but once I handed her a stack of her things that I had picked up and handed them to her, she looked up at me, and turned scarlet. She rushed to pick up her things and ran away in five seconds flat. I just stood there looking shocked. Finally, I just shook my head and walked away. "Well, I think _somebody_ just broke the record on the mile," I muttered. That had happened a couple of times this year – girls staring at me. Sometimes, it was a bit flattering, but at times like these, it was just plain annoying. This was just a waste of time – I _really_ needed to track down Rachel.

Rachel, though a mortal, had become one of my best friends. She was one of the few mortals who could see beyond the Mist, that illusion that existed basically so that one of those silly mortals wouldn't realize that the Greek gods really _did _exist. As for those who _could_see beyond the Mist, well, you couldn't just tell your mom that you had just seen a Chimera, could you? So our secret was pretty safe. Rachel knew she wasn't hallucinating though.

I found her, too, right on the steps of the school, drawing something. _Hey, wait. What is that?_In my super-stealthy demigod ways, I slowly snuck up on her, peering over her shoulder. It looked like a… fountain? No, it was the sea. I could see that now. It was, well, beautiful. I mean, sons of Poseidon like me really appreciate the sea, but it really was good. _Really_ good. It was around sunset, with the water reflecting the setting sun, and the fish and dolphins in their natural setting, rather than jumping up in the air, like some bozo artists like to do. It was the best sketch I had ever seen. I sort of drew my breath.

Well, my super-sneaky demigod skills just FAILED. She jumped, and seeing me, got a _little_ mad.

"PERCY! What the heck's wrong with you, sneaking up on people like that?" Rachel said, her face during red with anger. Red face, red hair – man, she looked like a volcano. "Did you see my drawing?" she said, getting a bit defensive. I guess that was something I wasn't supposed to see. Oops.

Seeing as there was no use in lying to her, I nodded. "It's really good," I admitted. "Like, crazy good."

Her face was still red, but now it was more like from blushing. "Thanks. It was gonna be a surprise for you, since, you know, you have to go defeat evil and stuff." It was a bit hard for her to say this too. We hadn't really spoken about it so much, since, you know, the result was death. If it was mine or someone else's, we didn't know.

"Well, it'll still rock. Anyways, it'll be finished when I come back, right?" I needed her to say yes on this one. She _had _to say yes here. If she didn't, well, things would get a whole lot more awkward.

"Mhmm," she muttered, giving me a small smile. I could tell it took some effort.

"Hey, you're coming with us down to the beach, right, later in August?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. By "us", I meant my mom and my new mortal stepdad, Paul, and, well, me. "Paul says he might even let me take his car out for a spin."

Now she really smiled. "Count me in. Any day without my family is a great day." Rachel's family and her weren't so close, I guess you could say. It wasn't something we really talked about. Her dad was some major land contractor, who bought up the wilderness and build condominiums and stuff on it. Rachel hates it.

"Cool," I said with a grin.

So with that, we set off, with me leaving Goode High School for, maybe, the last time in my life.

**I tried to get this as close as I could to The Last Olympian's sneak peek, which I may/may not post as my next chapter. But I started writing this about six months ago, and just now found it/decided to finish it. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. And, hey, maybe check out Daydream? xD That's my PercyxCalypso one-shot. But I'm pretty much a Percabeth fan, and that's what this'll be. With some PercyxRachel mixed him. Fun, huh?^^**

**Ahem. Again. SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS. =) I love to read 'em.**

**Sorry if it was a bit short. Believe me, I've got about three chapters done, from waiting for the site to come back up.^^ Sneak peek's Chapter 3, but I'll release 2 AND 3 tomorrow. Again, REVIEW!**

**Title fails. Sorry.**


	2. Mom's Upset Over Blue Casserole

**You notice how this is ? Well, this is FANFICTION. If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be a FAN, would I? So, no, I'm NOT Rick Riordan, and no, I did NOT write the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Mmkay? If I DO post some of Rick Riordan's material – it'll be just that. HIS material. Not mine. I'll set it off, too, so you guys know that I didn't write it.**

**And now, since I feel a little bad for sounding grumpy, I'll answer/respond to some reviews. =) Which tells you to SEND 'EM IN. =)**

_Chapter Two: Mom's Upset Over Blue Casserole_

Montauk Beach was pretty calm when we got there, two months later in August. The shores were calm – the weather gentle. Nothing would tell you that a full-fledged war was coming up, except for everyone's anxiety. I guess all those therapists who say that gentle sounds help calm people down are wrong. Nope. When you're anxious, nothing can really calm you down.

Mom was fluttering around once we arrived, since this was Paul and Rachel's first time at the beach. I guess that was her way to burn off said-anxiety.

"Oh, Rachel, you and I will share the bedroom together Paul and Percy have agreed to take the floor. No, Percy, don't put your suitcase there! You'll knock down the-"

CRASH.

"plant," she finished lamely.

Oops.

"It's alright Mom," I said hurriedly, pulling out the broom from behind the bed. Ever since sixteen, my mom's emotions had gone sort of… out of control. She could be all happy one minute, then glance at me when I did something wrong and start sobbing. It wasn't her way of calling me a failure, as some of you may be thinking. I think it was more along the lines of, _Aw, my little baby's going to risk is life! What if he never gets to eat my blue casserole again? _But, in a way, she was better prepared for me leaving, than if I had been born into a normal family.

Paul could sense it too. This had been happening a lot after we had told Paul that his future stepson, instead of being mentally unstable like he probably believed, was a demigod, and that my father whom he had met at my birthday party was _really_ Poseidon. It had taken awhile, but he did admit that it made more sense than me just deciding to attack random students and blow buildings up. It was fun to see his mouth get wider and wider when we told him that the fate of humanity rested in my hands, too, once I turned sixteen.

I guess not every upcoming stepdad learns that his new stepson could possibly wipe out the world. Makes you wonder why my mom told him about it _before_ the

Their wedding had been pretty nice. I had been half-expecting a monster to crash my mom's big day, but, thank the gods, they didn't. It had been a pretty quiet affair, on Valentine's Day. Apparently I was the only one who though that that was a _bit_ cheesy. Ah well. Rachel had been there, along with Tyson, my half-brother-slash-Cyclops, and a few of my mom's friends and Paul's side of the party. It wasn't so bad. One aunt of Paul's, though, was crazy. She started pinching my cheeks like I was five, and messed with my hair like I was two. Rachel didn't stop smirking at me for almost a month after that.

He had been totally cool about it though, after the initial shock. Me, my mom and Rachel had even tried to point out some centaurs while on our way to the beach, but he just thought they were loose llamas. Oh well.

"Now, Sally, it's alright. Accidents happen," Paul said in a soothing voice. Mom hurriedly wiped off her tears.

"Being silly," she murmured. Women. Sheesh.

"Hey, Paul, mind if Rachel and me take your car out for a spin?" I said quickly, after glancing at Rachel. She had seen my mom's recent mood swings, but that didn't mean she was used to them. Each time she'd cry, the fact that I'd be going soon, seeing as I only had a week before the big 1-6, came up.

Apparently Paul sensed this too, since he quickly agreed. "Sure. Go ahead." And with that, I dragged Rachel out of the hut, and we were off.

**NOW comes the sneak peek. To make sure the chapters didn't screw up, it's a whole other document that makes it a whole other chapter... yeah. It's confusing.**

** Sorry that this is so short!**


	3. Here Comes Doom on a Horse

**Thanks Pachron Eros, as I copied this off of your version of The Last Olympian. :* I would PM you about it, but the login stuff's down.**

**I'll answer/respond to some reviews now! (: **

**wisegirl19 - Thanks so much! I was so excited when my e-mail showed my first review for the story. xD**

**Jake the Drake - Thanks for reviewing! I'll see if I can fix the chapter, but I dunno if I'll figure out how to. :* I'm typing on a laptop, so when I THINK I'm typing somewhere it turns out I clicked somewhere randomly, and ended up screwing up a paragraph.**

**WolfDReamer11 - Haha, I hoped people would notice that. xD I wanted to show how Percy had progressed over the years. Heck, even Annabeth admitted that he was good-looking. Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't sure how people would feel about there being an extra chapter, so it's good to get a second opinion. =)**

_Chapter Three: Here Comes Doom on a Horse._

_(Is there a name for this in The Demigod Files? I'm too lazy to get my own book. :*)_

The end of the world started when a pegasus landed on the hood of my car.

Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving, because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend Rachel and me to this private stretch of beach on the South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin.

Now I know what you're probably thinking, Wow, that was really irresponsible of him, blah, blah, blah; but Paul knows me pretty well. He's seen me slice up demons and leap out of exploding school buildings, so he probably figured taking a car a few hundred yards wasn't exactly the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.

Anyway, Rachel and I were driving along. It was a hot August day. Rachel's red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a white blouse over her swimsuit. I'd never seen her in anything but ratty T-shirts and paint-splattered jeans before, and she looked like a million golden drachmas.

"Oh, pull up right there!" she told me.

We parked on a ridge overlooking the Atlantic. The sea is always one of my favorite places, but today it was especially nice---glittery green and smooth as glass, like my dad was keeping it calm just for us.

My dad, by the way, is Poseidon. He can do stuff like that.

"So." Rachel smiled at me. "About the invitation."

"Oh...right." I tried to sound excited. I mean, she'd been asking me to her family's vacation house on St. Thomas for three days. I didn't get a lot of offers like that. My family's idea of a fancy vacation was a weekend in a run-down cabin on Long Island with some movie rentals and a couple of frozen pizzas, and here Rachel's folks were willing to let me tag along to the Caribbean.

Besides, I seriously needed a vacation. This summer had been the hardest of my life. The idea of taking a break, even for a few days, was really tempting.

Still, something big was supposed to go down any day now. I was "on call" for a mission. Even worse, next week was my birthday. There was this prophecy that said when I turned sixteen, bad things would happen.

"Percy," she said, "I know the timing is bad. But it's _always _bad for you, right?"

She had a point.

"I really want to go," I promised, "It's just--"

"The war."

I nodded. I didn't like talking about it, but Rachel knew. Unlike most mortals, she could see through the Mist---the magic veil that distorts human vision. She'd seen monsters. She'd met some of the other demigods who were fighting the Titans and their allies. She'd even been there last summer the chopped-up Lord Kronos rose out of his coffin in a terrible new form; she'd earned my permanent respect by nailing him in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.

She put her hand on my arm. "Just think about it, okay? We don't leave for a couple of days. My dad..."

Her voice faltered.

"Is he giving you a hard time? I asked.

Rachel shook her head in disgust. "He's trying to be _nice_ to me, which is almost worse. He wants me to go to Clarion Ladies' Academy in the fall."

"The school where your mom went?"

"It's a stupid finishing school for society girls, all the way in New Hampshire. Can you see me in finishing school?"

I admitted the idea sounded pretty dumb. Rachel was into urban art projects and feeding the homeless and going to protest rallies to "Save the Endangered Yellow-Bellied Sapsucker" and stuff like that. I'd never even seen her wear a dress---it was hard to imagine her learning to be a socialite.

She sighed. "He thinks if he does a bunch of nice stuff for me, I'll feel guilty and give in."

"Which is why he agreed to let come with you guys on vacation?"

"Yes...but Percy, you'd be doing me a huge favor. It would be _so_ much better if you were with us. Besides there's something I want to talk---"

She stopped abruptly.

"Something you want to talk about? I asked. "You mean...so serious we'd have to go to St. Thomas to talk about it?"

She pursed her lips. "Look, just forget it for now. Let's pretend we're a couple of normal people. We're out for a drive, and we're watching the ocean, and it's nice to be together."

I could tell something was still bothering her, but she put on a brave smile. The sunlight made her hair look like fire.

We'd spent a lot of time together this summer. I hadn't exactly planned it that way, but the more serious things got at camp, the more I found myself needing to call up Rachel and get away, just for some breathing room. I needed to remind myself that the mortal world was still out here, away from all the monsters who were using me as their personal punching bag.

"Okay," I said. "Just a normal afternoon and two normal people."

She nodded. "And so...hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"

"Oh..." I felt like one of Apollo's sacred cows---slow, dumb and bright red. "Um..."

I can't pretend I hadn't thought about Rachel. She was so much easier to be around than...well, than some other girls I knew. I didn't have to work hard, or watch what I said, or wrack my brain trying to figure out what she was thinking. Rachel didn't hide much. She let you know how she felt.

I'm not sure what I would've done, but I was so distracted I didn't notice the huge black form swooping down from the sky until four hooves landed on the hood of the Prius with a WUMP-WUMP-CRUNCH!

_Hey, boss, _a voice said in my head. _Nice car!_

Blackjack the pegasus was on old friend of mine, so I tried not to get too annoyed by the craters he'd just put in the hood, but I didn't think Paul Blofis would be real stoked.

"Blackjack," I sighed. "What are you-"

Then I saw who was riding on his back, and I knew my day was about to get a lot more complicated.

"Yo, Percy."

Charles Beckendorf, senior counselor for Hephaestus, would make most monsters cry for their mommies. He was this huge African American guy with ripped muscles from working in the forges in the forges every summer. He was two years older than me, one of the camp's best armorsmiths. He made some seriously ingenious mechanical stuff. A month before, he'd rigged a Greek fire-bomb in the bathroom of a tour bus that was carrying some monsters across the country. The explosion took out a whole legion of Kronos's evil meanies as soon as the first harpy went _flush_.

Beckendorf was dressed for combat. He wore a bronze breastplate and war helm with black camo pants and a sword strapped to his side. His explosive bag was slung over his shoulder.

"Time?" I asked.

He nodded grimly.

A lump formed in my throat. I'd known this was coming. We'd been planning it for weeks, but I'd half-hoped it would never happen.

Rachel looked up at Beckendorf. "Hi."

"Oh, hey. I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me...uh, I mean he mentioned you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good. So I guess you guys have to go save the world now."

"Pretty much," Beckendorf agreed.

I looked at Rachel helplessly. "Would you tell my mom---"

"I'll tell her. I'm sure she's used to it. And I'll tell Paul about the hood."

I nodded my thanks. I figured this might be the last time Paul loaned me his car.

"Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could even react. "Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."

My last view of her, she was sitting in the shotgun seat of the Prius, her arms crossed, watching as Blackjack circled higher and higher, carrying Beckendorf and me into the sky. I wondered what Rachel wanted to talk to me about, and whether I'd live long enough to find out.

"So," Beckendorf said. "I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth."

"Oh, gods," I muttered. "Don't even think about it."

Beckendorf chuckled, and together we soared out over the Atlantic.

**So here we go! =) I dunno if I've said this before, but I started writing this LONG before I knew the name of the next book, or read the first chapter. But once I DID read it, I decided that, hey, better to go off of Rick Riordan than my own little cooky mind, right? This was originally gonna take place as soon as school ended for Percy, but, yeah, TLO doesn't go like that. So I had to edit it, rather than totally start over. xD Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.**

**But now, it's free reign for me. So watch out PJatO world, Dobbin's on the scene. B) Just kidding. xD**


	4. Paul's Got Insurace

_Chapter Four: Paul's Got Insurance_

So, _that_ ride was pretty awkward. Beckendorf was still smirking a bit, and me… well, I had no idea what I was feeling. Was it shock? Or was it… something else? Something more… satisfying?

And what had Beckendorf meant about not telling Annabeth? Oh my gods, was it THAT obvious? See, Annabeth was one of my best friends from Camp Half-Blood. We had known each other since I had first gone to camp, and even though her infinite knowledge (being a daughter of Athena and all) got a _little_ annoying, we were pretty tight. For a couple of years now, well, I had been thinking of Annabeth in more of a… not-friend like sense. I guess you could say I had a crush on her. And, well, as much as I would love to believe she liked me back (she HAD kissed me last summer and all…), she still loved Luke, this dude who used to be a Camp Half-Blood counselor, and turned against all of us and basically risked all of our lives. Yup, Annabeth _loves_ him.

And I think I might love her. Huh.

Well, my romantic life was screwed from the beginning. Aphrodite had come to me once, telling me that she'd make my future relationships a LOT more complicated, as I had already experienced. First Annabeth, then Calypso, the immortal whose island I had been stranded on for a couple of days, who told me that she would always love me. And, of course, Rachel.

Why me?

~*~

Soon, Blackjack touched down onto the small area of grass in front of the Big House. Beckendorf had been busy telling me all about the shield he was working on, but as soon as we landed, he stopped speaking.

"They're waiting for you in there," he said, nodding towards the porch. _They_ basically meant Chiron, the centaur-slash-activities director, and Dionysus, the wine God who wanted to incinerate me. "Good luck!"

Yeah… I'd need it.

Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle, while a few satyrs were holding up a tray of cheese, crackers, and Diet Coke for Dionysus. They're kind of forced to bow down to his will. And to add that great honor, they're all terrified of him. Not that I don't understand why. He could be downright creepy when he wanted to be.

"So, Pam Jackson, I see you managed another year without getting yourself killed," Dionysus said in a bored voice, not even looking up from his cards. Mr. D had a stubborn insistence to get my name wrong, but he had never gone to _FEMALE_ names. I guess everyone's got different ways to deal with impending wars, huh? Some sob, and others just get more obnoxious. Figures.

"Chiron, I'd better head over to Olympus. Zeus just wanted me to make sure that Priscilla made it here safely." Dionysus took one last gulp of his Diet Coke, and disappeared into a shower of golden mist. I turned away, seeing that looking at an immortal's essence can kill you.

However, Chiron looked pretty relieved to see me here in one piece. Believe me, we've had heroes who have come back to camp in shreds. Anyways, Chiron's always been my favorite counselor at Camp Half-Blood. He's been around longer than pretty much anyone in the camp, his father being Kronos and all. No one mentioned that at all. It took Chiron about two years to tell me about it, after all. Not that I blame him or anything. I mean, it's one thing to go around saying, "Oh, my dad's the Greek god Poseidon who everyone's assumed to be dead for the last thousand years or so." It's another to say, "Yup. My old man's that Titan Lord who wants to bring chaos in the world as we know it today. Yeah, the one who Zeus cut up into a thousand pieces and sent to Tartarus. Ain't he the great?"

"Well, Percy, I hope we didn't send for Beckendorf at the wrong time." Behind me, Beckendorf smirked. Sheesh. Chiron, though, didn't see this, and continued, "But it is _imperative_ that we start your training. As you know, you only have a few days before that happens, and once that does, well, we'll have NO idea of what will happen. We've sent Argus to get your things, so those should be here in the morning. I hope you didn't break anything on your way over here," Chiron said, eyeing Beckendorf and me.

"Uh, no sir. Nothing but Percy's car. But Blackjack did that."

"No biggie. Paul's got insurance," I assured Chiron. "I'd better head over to the cabin to unpack. See you guys later." Just as I had started to walk away, though, Chiron called back to me.

"After you finish unpacking, we need to discuss your upcoming birthday, Percy! Come back in ten minutes!" Oh, brother. I guess we weren't gonna let the whole prophecy thing slide.

~*~

For the first time that I had come back to camp, it struck me as, well, _different_. Everything anyone did was done tense, like we were going to be attacked at any moment. I got a couple of hellos from the campers I passed, but apart from that, it was pretty quiet. It was like the entire camp had set off a time-bomb, and everyone was just waiting for it to explode. Sorta weird, huh?

Anyways, I reached the cabins right when the sun began to set. Now, if you were imagining a normal summer camp with normal cabins, you're really WRONG. See, being the kids of Gods and all, and half of the camp being somewhat immortal, they really went all out. There's an amphitheater, a pavilion, an archery range, a lake, and more Greek-related stuff. But my favorite things are the cabins. They're arranged in a horseshoe, and each of the 12 Olympians has their own unique cabin, like they have their own spot at Olympus. For example, Hephaestus's cabin was like a factory, as he IS the God of Blacksmiths and all. Apollo's was made out of gold. And Poseidon's? Well, the entire thing smelled like sea. There were seashells and other things embedded in the walls, as well as a huge saltwater spring in the corner. I was the only camper in the cabin, though – that's what happens when your dad vows not to have any more children, and then has you.

Poseidon still has Cyclops, though, around my age. Like my little brother, Tyson. He'd been to camp a few times, but he probably was still in the forges in the oceans, making weapons for the war.

Something, though, made me stop after I checked the cabin out. The fountain was, well, _shimmering_. And not in the way that told you an Iris message was approaching or anything, either. It was like the water was trying to spell something out for me. Actually, it was.

_The war is coming. We'll need you. Train. Be ready._

~*~

"Ah, Percy, glad that you're here. Now, we'll need to call a counselor meeting soon, but I thought I'd talk with you one on one now. We'll, of course, have to vamp up your training schedule. You'll need to be prepared as possible for when the Titan army attacks. We'll plan that out after the counselor meeting. And, of course, we'll need to _plan_ the whole meeting. Of course, we'll need to talk about your plans, and I've got a certain announcement from the Gods that we need to cover. And we'll need snacks!"

I had been dozing off for most of Chiron's little speech, but when he said "announcement from the Gods", I sprung up from my whole resting position.

"Repeat that?"

"We'll need snacks?"

"No, the whole announcement. And that announcement is…"

"Something that we're going to _wait_ to discuss."

I bet Chiron could see the gears in my brain working, trying to figure out what this important announcement was. "Does it involve me being allowed to hear my prophecy?" I finally asked.

Chiron looked at me with his big brown eyes, and sighed. "That was _part_ of it, and we'll probably speak of it at the meeting, but there's something else. Something just as important."

Yay. _More_ to add to the list of things I need to worry about.

**I just realized that I didn't really put a disclaimer on the last chapter. So here it is:**

**IN NO WAY DID I WRITE THAT SNEAK PEEK. That's ALL Rick Riordan's.^^**

**Next update might take awhile – I have to come up with a prophecy.^^**

**Also, would it kill you guys to review more? :* Sorry if I sound pushy or something, but I see all of these people putting an alert on me, and yet can't post something on the story. I mean, I only have three reviews. Come on guys! xD**


	5. Chiron Calls a War Meeting

**Do we even have to go here? I'm not Rick Riordan, because any dude who's enough of a genius to create something like PJatO would NOT have my brain.^^**

**REVIEW RESPONSE TIME! **

**sififantasygirl: Ah, chapter length.^^ They look so long on Word, but, poof! They condense. I'll work on that. Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**oneoffour111: Wow, long review. xD I loved it. Thanks so much! It's one of the best reviews I've ever gotten.**

**bombplaya3****: I'll work on the detail. There should be some more in the sixth chapter, and you should see why in this one. Thanks so much for pointing that out! =)**

**stargazer137: Thanks for reviewing! xD All that stuff motivates me to write more, even when I have brain farts.^^**

_Chapter Five: Chiron Calls a War Meeting_

"Everyone! Please! Stop arguing over the snacks we should have gotten! Travis! Or, uh, Conner! Whoever you are! Stop throwing chips at Clarisse! Please, guys, quiet! This is a serious manner! _QUIET!"_

Chiron _really _knows how to get a crowd silent. All of the cabin leaders stopped talking, and turned towards him expectantly. This had been a _great_ meeting so far. All that had really happened was that the Stoll brothers had started a chip fight, and, well, Clarisse was their first victim. And getting a daughter of Ares like Clarisse angry was, well, NOT good.

See, each cabin elected a leader for their cabin. So, Clarisse was Ares's lead counselor, Beckendorf for Hephaestus, Annabeth for Athena. Annabeth, who's my best friend-slash-girl-I-might-have-feelings-for-slash-the-girl-who-was-totally-avoiding-me. Seriously. I had tried to catch her eye when she had sat down, but she'd start talking to Silena, the Aphrodite head counselor. Silena had nudged her a few times, too, pointing at me, but she just looked at the floor. Last summer, Annabeth had been a bit distant with me ever since our quest (probably because of her first love housing Kronos in his body and all…), so I wasn't exactly expecting her to give me a great big hug.

Grover was there too. Grover was my other best friend, a satyr. We'd been together since the 6th grade, and we were tight. We even had an empathy link, so that if he or I ever got in trouble, the other would know. So far, we'd only had to use it once. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

"Ahem. Now, well, as Percy's birthday will be coming up in seven days, it's time we began to plan. We have no idea what decision Percy will make…" Here, half of the room turned to stare at me while I turned crimson. It wasn't _my_ fault that I had been chosen to either save or destroy mankind.

"Yes, well, we still have no idea _what _Percy will have to choose from. So it's imperative that we start your training as soon as possible." Chiron glanced at me has he spoke. He sighed as he continued, and I knew we were touching up on something he had tried to avoid. AKA, the prophecy.

"I'm sure many of you have wanted to hear Percy's prophecy, and as much as I'd like to hide it from you all, I have no choice now. The world's situation is too grave." He sighed again, and then went on. "It stated:

"A demigod of one of the Big Three will be born,

Who'll save the world or leave it torn.

For the child will make a decision that decides,

Whether Olympus falls or will rise.

The demigod will not decide until he or she becomes sixteen,

His or her decision will be one the world has never seen."

Silence. _Then_ the noise started.

~*~

"I bet Percy's gonna choose for the Gods to make Hades an Olympian!"

"I think Percy will have to decide to banish harpies from the world!" (I felt sorry for this kid – the harpies had great hearing, and weren't exactly known to be all too _generous_)

"Percy's gonna DIE!"

Well, as you may have figured, these comments weren't exactly lifting my self-esteem. Chiron noticed too, since he said, "SILENCE!"

"We have no idea what this prophecy will mean. So please, don't make any assumptions." Here, he glanced at the dork who proclaimed my death. He flushed, and looked down.

"Now, I've got another big piece of news. An announcement." This was it.

"Typhon was, as you know, _stirred_ last summer." Chiron conveniently forgot that _I_ had stirred Typhon, when I had to escape these telekhines last summer at Mt. Saint Helens. Which conveniently had been where Typhon had been imprisoned. Well, the other campers hadn't forgotten. I flushed like a tomato in my chair, praying to Poseidon that the other campers would stop staring at me. They eventually did when Chiron started talking again.

"It appears that he is close to awakening, and the Gods have been forced to try and keep him trapped in Mt. Saint Helens. That, of course, leaves Olympus unprotected. We have been called to…" Here, Chiron sighed. For one of the few times in my life, I could actually see how old Chiron really was.

"Well, we have been called to defend Mt. Olympus."

He fell silent as eighteen different eyes stared at him.

"O-Olympus?" Annabeth stuttered, her eyes wide in shock. "But the Gods haven't asked any army of demigods to defend Olympus –"

"Ever," Beckendorf volunteered.

"Times are changing, young ones. The Gods would not have asked us, had it not been absolutely necessary. With Kronos back to full power, there's no telling what the fate of Olympus will be. And with Typhon awakening, well… let's put it this way: the Gods cannot handle this all by themselves. Believe me, there was a large commotion on Mt. Olympus about it. Many of the Gods don't like to admit it. But it's true. We leave in two days. I shall expect you to tell all of your cabin mates about it. Dismissed."

Chiron shot me a look that said, "Wait." So that's what I did. Annabeth and Grover stayed behind too, while the rest of the counselors cleared out.

Chiron closed the door, and turned towards us. "There are a few things that should be completed before we all head to Olympus. For one…" He handed me an envelope. It was sea-green. "This arrived for you a few days ago, before you arrived. I believe I know the nature of the letter, but perhaps it would be better for you to read it yourself, and tell us. If you wish, of course."

A… letter? The last time Poseidon had sent me a letter (and that's who it HAD to be from), he had told me to "brace myself". What could this one say?

Chiron could apparently read minds, because he said, "I believe it's an invitation."

_Perseus Jackson –_

_You have been cordially invited to visit the underwater palace of Poseidon._

_Do not bother to RSVP, as you really have no choice in the matter._

_Please be ready to leave in five minutes from your time of receiving this letter._

_A messenger shall meet you near the lake._

_We request you not to bring any personal belongings, unless you would either:_

_Like to get them thoroughly soaked._

_or_

_Like to get them burned from the forges, and become disintegrated._

_Sincerely,_

_Amphitrite_

_Secretary to the Sea God_

"Well…?" Grover asked hesitantly.

"I've been summoned… to my dad's kingdom. Do you know what this is about?" I directed this one to Chiron.

"You've probably been summoned to Poseidon's kingdom to… uh…" Chiron scratched his head. "I have no idea why you've been summoned to Poseidon's kingdom. But you cannot refuse an invitation from your father, so I suggest you go down to the lake. I have other things to discuss with Annabeth and Grover." Annabeth and Grover looked as confused as I felt, so I wasn't the only one who had no idea what Chiron would talk to them about.

"Now, run along, Percy!" Chiron called out.

~*~

A Nereid was waiting near the lake's shore when I arrived. I recognized her as the one who had so strongly resembled my mother, back in the 6th grade.

"Ah, Percy! Good to see you. If you hadn't had come, I would have been forced to forcibly remove you by your sneakers. But, let us not dwell on that. We'll be going to Poseidon's kingdom _straight_. No stopping to talk to the fish." Her soft voice became strict. "Those angelfishes can be _quite_ chatty. Now, if you will follow me."

And with that, she dived into the lake. I had no choice but to follow.

**Sorry it took so long to update – I've been a bit confused about what to do with this story. I'm trying to follow Rick Riordan's tweets on Twitter, and stay as true to the Last Olympian as possibly, so I apologize if it all seems a bit random. **


	6. My Dad's Kingdom?

**Did you guys know that on they've got the ENTIRE first chapter of The Last Olympian? If you go to "About the Series", and then click on "The Last Olympian" on the left sidebar, and "Read First Chapter", it's all there. I had NO CLUE. But I won't change the sneak peek in my story, because then, well, I'd have to change the WHOLE story! xD But it's there. Just so you know.**

_Chapter Six: My Dad's… Kingdom?_

We dove into the dark delves of the lake. Somehow, I felt the water change from freshwater to saltwater, as if we had transferred bodies of water. That seemed like the only logical explanation for what I felt. I mean, how many people would believe that we had just changed the contents of an entire body of water? Well, maybe it made more sense than going from the Long Island Sound to the Gulf of Mexico. And that's where we _had_ to be. Near Galveston, Texas.

"Poseidon's kingdom is in… Galveston?" I asked, disbelief coloring my question. Hawaii had been my first guess - California my second. Hey, maybe even Florida. But TEXAS? Have you _ever_ heard anyone say, "Hey, let's go to the most beautiful beach ever. We're going to Galveston!" Because, well, they aren't the greatest ones out there. Not _bad_, but not _great._

The Nereid could sense my confusion, since she said, "You will see why your father's kingdom is here in a second. We are here."

Wait… _here?_

~*~

"Is there a problem, young demigod?" the Nereid asked me as we entered two black doors.

_Um, yes. There's a problem._ _My father's kingdom looks like a factory! And NOT a nice one, either!_

We had entered a building that looked like, well, an old, run-down coal company. Seriously. When you go to a sea god's kingdom, you'd expect… fountains, or statues, or something… fancy. Not like an abandoned plant!

There were smudges on the walls, and dents, as if there had been a Cyclops-fight, and one of them had been banged against the wall. Repeatedly. The walls were pitch black, making the room feel much more gloomy. The halls were completely empty of all people, except for one lady with her head bent down over a desk. The room had a depressing aura to it.

She smiled, sensing my anguish. "I assume you were expecting a large palace, or a _real_ kingdom, or something of that sort. Well, you see, funds have been down ever since The Great Depression for all of the gods, and, well, Zeus wasn't going to spare many more drachmas. So we've had to downscale a bit. The factory's still as technologically advanced, but with a more… _humble_ appearance."

Humble. Riiight. More like CHEAP.

We approached a desk, and that, at least, didn't look so bad. It was extremely neat and organized – way more organized than I could ever organize a desk. Hey, ADHD and Dyslexia can do that to you. The girl at the desk was busy typing away at her computer, but once she heard us approach her desk, she looked up. The computer, I noticed, was a Mac. And not one of those cheap ones, either. _Downscale. _Right.

It took me awhile to actually notice the woman smiling at us. It could only be Amphitrite, the secretary who had sent me my "invitation". She was a pretty lady. No joke. If I was one of those fancy-slash-overly-paid bestselling romance authors, I would probably describe her as "a gorgeous damsel with breathtaking eyes, who would steal any man's heart".

Or something like that.

She had _stunning_ black hair, that extended down until about the middle of her back. It was curly too. Not in a whole "I used a curling iron!" way, but in a totally natural way. Kinda like the waves in the sea. Her eyes were aqua green, like the sea at its best. And her smile? Man, don't even get me started. I could see why Poseidon kept her around. She did look a bit out of place next to the rusted décor of Poseidon's "kingdom", though.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson," she said, flashing me one of her amazing smiles. "Poseidon has been expecting you."

_That_ snapped me out of my lovesick trance.

"_Expecting_ me?" I asked, shocked. See, gods _never_ wait for anyone. Ever. It was more of _them_ being tardy than the people that they call on.

She smiled her smile again. "Yes. Do not worry young one – there is nothing to panic about." And with that, she directed me to a doorway off to the side of her desk. The Nereid was gone.

And with nothing stopping me, I headed through.

~*~

Honestly, if you had been expecting the room to be as awful, you were right. Honestly. Even though the walls didn't have as much grime, and the floor was now carpet, the feeling that something was being burnt or created or _something_ didn't go away. It felt… _awkward_.

I was examining the ceiling when the door opened. And in came Poseidon.

I straightened up immediately, as if I was in a boot camp, and the commander was examining everyone. "Hello…. Dad." Hopefully, we had become comfortable enough with each other that he wouldn't incinerate me for being informally. Thankfully, we had. I think.

"Hello, Percy. I assume you've been doing well?" _Um…._ Well, I nodded my head. I was kinda obliged to. It wasn't like I could say, "Nope – most people tend _not_ to want to reach the age where they have been prophesized to either destroy or save the world." Demigod people, anyways.

"Now, I've decided that it's time for you to visit the forges. See what your old man does all day." He said it in a light manner, but the look in his eyes contradicted him. His eyes…. looked like the hour before a Category 5 hurricane. Or the water before a MASSIVE tidal wave. Or…

Well, you get the idea.

~*~

We went by the entry hallway, Poseidon's quarters, the staff lounge (Cyclopes need a _lot_ of space, let me just say), and the pool. Now, I was kinda shocked to see a pool, seeing that we were in the ocean and everything, but it had been caved off from the rest of the sea, and was…. huge. Ginormous. Not just by area, either. It was about 1000 feet deep, but it was completely empty. I guess even Poseidon needed privacy from the fish. The pool was completely salt water, though. Completely alone in its largeness.

Finally, we went to the forges. We didn't stay too long – the heat was excruciating. But I did get to meet the Cyclopes down there. Most of them were too occupied in their work, and weren't willing to talk, but I did get a couple of them to speak with me. They said (while Poseidon was swept up in a bear hug by my half-brother, Joe) that "bad people are coming. Daddy is scared."

_That_ was scary. I mean, Poseidon didn't scare easy. Sure, he was no Ares, but he could hold his ground and wasn't fazed easily (when you're around for a few millennia, apparently nothing is surprising). What could scare a _god_?

Then I shivered. Typhon. Last time he had been released, it had taken _all_ of the gods put together to trap him. And back then, they didn't have a war to worry about. What could he do _now_?

~*~

Eventually, we returned back to the lobby, and it was time for me to go. Apparently, the Nereid who had become like a friend to me was occupied, so I was to be sent back to camp in a bubble. Every sixteen year old's preferred method of transportation.

I turned to my dad. "Thanks for letting me come down here. It was… nice." I was already inside my pimp bubble, so I doubt he could hear me, but he smiled.

"Good-bye Percy." I began to rise. "Be ready! And watch for the traitor…"

_WHAT?_ "What?" But I was already gone.

**Haha, the Galveston thing came to me, because I wanted somewhere where the water wasn't so great, and, well, Galveston's not pretty. Believe it from someone who's lived in Houston all of her life. But it's still a great and fun place.^^**

**I'm kind of slacking on this story – I know. I apologize to everyone who's been keeping up with this. Hopefully, I'll get better at this. I try to aim my chapter lengths at 1000 words.**

**Cliffhanger! =O**


End file.
